


23-Gangbang: Tony Stark/Everyone

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Gangbang, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #23GangbangWith Young!Tony and 5 Avengers (Continuation of Glory Hole)Co-author chocolatecupcakelove
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Kudos: 137





	23-Gangbang: Tony Stark/Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecupcakelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecupcakelove/gifts).



If Rhodey would know where he is and what he did he would definitely kill him just because of his stupidity. How can he just go with strangers to their home? And after the escapes they had together too? What is wrong with him? He sucked them off or even let them fuck him until he landed in some sort of headspace. He literally agreed to be their fluffer. To let them fuck him whenever they want. The worst thing is probably that Captain America, his father's hero and kind of his had used him too and then washed him in a filthy bathroom. Not that filthy, the clubs really expensive but still.

And now he's in New York City, dab in the middle in a tower full of appartments and what looks maybe labs. His mind already throwing around ideas to improve the building and it's interior. Tony is sitting on a bed with Captain, no Steve, with Steve. He's holding his chin and smiling at him softly.

"I'll take care of you now. You won't have to be alone but the other things can wait. You're safe for now. We'll protect you, Anthony."

"Tony." He smiles back slightly.

"Tony. Sleep a bit and when you trouble, really anything, call. I'll hear, I promise." Steve hugs him softly then leaves.

He falls back on the bed, his shirt from Steve sliding off his shoulder. It's so big on him and Bruce's briefs are a feeling of hotness deep inside his stomach. He sighs softly and closes his eyes. The exhaustion from earlier setting in, the trouble on his mind forgotten for now.

-A couple of months later-

Tony flourished in the presence of the Avengers as they were called. He used his fortune to redesign the tower as well as Stark Industries and shut down the weapon manufacturing to dabble into green energy and effective ways to help the Avengers Initiative. He upgraded all of their suits and weapons after his personal work shop was built and brought home Jarvis, Dummy, You and Butterfingers. Jarvis was in all of their suits and the tower and runs everything extremely well. Dummy, You and Butterfingers especially loved Bucky because of his arm, an upgrade from Tony as well. He has his own floor but most of the time he was in his work shop or the communal floor.

Today the same, Tony's on the communal floor enjoying some cupcakes Bucky made yesterday while everyone slowly comes into the kitchen, greeting him. Without thinking Tony quickly jumps up and hugs and kisses everyone's cheek. He's just so happy and lively today.

"What's up with you today? You're so happy, doll?" Steve chuckles as he hugs him back and picks him up.

"I dunno… I feel happy and safe." Tony smiles widely, Steve's eyes are so beautiful.

"You don't know how happy I am to heart that." Steve kisses his cheek before grabbing his breakfast. 

Tony jumps up into the island and dangles his feet.

"I've been thinking." He starts and everyone looks at him.

"Tell us, young one." Thor says as he eats another two poptarts.

"I like helping you and running Stark Industries and living here with you is amazing but… I do want to do what I suggested. I wanna be helpful in more ways."

"What are you talking about, doll?" Bucky asks.

"Like you said, Buck. I could be a fluffer." 

He hears forks and spoons falling, one coffee mug even.

"Tony…"

He interrupts Steve. "No Steve, I'm 18 now and I know what I want. I've wanted it before and I will want it tomorrow. I wanna be useful to you as a fluffer. That is my spot on the team."

"You don't have to be a literal fluffer, Tony. You are your own person." Bruce says.

"I don't want to be. I want you to think for me sometimes, take care of me, use me… I wanna go back to the space in my mind I had in that Glory Hole bathroom." 

All of them are silent and then look at each other.

"Tony." Steve starts.

"You already sound so disappointed in me, Steve." Tony jumps off the island.

"I'm not disappointed but I don't think you want or desire to be a fluffer, Tony. Back then we literally only thought with our penis but it was soon enough clear the principle of the idea was stupid."

"No."

"What?"

"It was not stupid because you only thought with your dick. Literally sometimes your dick is the only thing you should think with. None of you do anything besides work with Shield. You are either hours, days, weeks or even months on missions and in between? Sleep, eat, work out and repeat. I mean even Bruce! He works on projects for Shield in the lab for ever and then only eats and meditates. When was the last time you relaxed? Had sex? A handjob? Was it me? It was me, wasn't it?" 

Tony looks at them and none of them argues against it.

"Tony look." He interrupts Steve again.

"No, Steve you look. You've been snappy lately. Bucky has been more angry, Thor no offense but he's been really angry, Bruce makes mistakes in the lab and Clint you've been an asshole so don't look at me like that!" He huffs softly "It is more than obvious that you need to blow a load and you and Buck probably like three. Yes Thor, you probably need like five and I'm not sure the supersoldiers here could also come like five times if they wanted to so just accept it." 

Tony gets up in Steve's face.

"I want you to fuck me." They stare into each other's eyes, not breaking the contact.

You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Tony knows exactly how much Steve denied himself because he's Howard's son and so young but he can't deny desire and lust forever.

Tony sees Steve's eyes slightly quivering, trying not to give in. Their breaths mingling with each other and Tony's hands all over Steve's body.

"Let go for me Steve. Take me, use me, make me lose my mind. I know you want it. Don't you remember how good I was at sucking you off? You are the only one who could use my mouth and my hole. Don't you remember how I was moaning and screaming on your big cock?" To accent his words Tony grabs Steve's cock through his pants, which is already half hard.

Steve's eyes flutter closed and he groans through his teeth.

"Fuck." Steve grabs his neck and kisses him hard.

A tongue shoves itself into Tony's mouth and steals his breath. His eyes close and his body melts against Steve's as an arm wraps around his waist and squeezes his ass. Tony moans and pulls back when he is out of air. He looks up at Steve.

"Are you finally going to accept it? It's not like I want to be degraded, I just want to enjoy it, have sex and let you take control sometimes. If I don't feel like it I will tell you."

"And we'll listen, Tony… how could I ever deny you?" Steve sighs softly.

"You just can't, you are wrapped around my fingers." Tony smiles cheekily and kisses his cheek.

He then walks back to his original spot at the middle of the island and looks at the others.

"So who's ready to tap my ass?" Tony winks.

The guys look at each other before all of them jump from their seats to get to him the fastest. He laughs and takes a few steps backwards. 

“How about we move this to the bedroom. There’s way more space.” Instead of an answer Thor just scoops him up and carries him bridal style to the bedroom. 

Once there he throws Tony on the big bed and let’s his eyes roam all over his body. Tony blushes under his hungry looks and quickly darts his eyes away to look at the door, where the other guys are standing. Steve holds a bottle of lube and a towel for later. Bucky started climbing on the bed, settling himself between Tony’s thighs and slowly starts to kiss them. Since Tony’s only wearing boxers and Steve’s T-shirt, which is discarded quickly onto the floor, there’s nothing between Bucky’s lips and his naked skin. Clint decides to settle into a big armchair next to the bed and starts jerking himself of. Bruce sat on his lap and rubbed their cocks together while they watched Bucky, Steve and Thor getting Tony ready.    
  


Tony could already feel his headspace creeping up on him, and they didn’t even started the fun stuff. But with Bucky between his thighs, who is now slicking up his fingers, and with Steve kissing him and pinching his nipples he slowly but surely starts to drop. Thor is suddenly next to Bucky on the bed, touching Tony’s hard cock. In the mean time Bucky pushes a finger against his entrance, circling his rim with the previously warmed up lube.

“You wanna suck me off, doll?”, Steve whispers against his earlobe, biting it gently. 

“Yes…please, give me your cock. I…aaarggh.” Tony moans breathlessly while Bucky pushes the first digit into his hole. 

Above him Steve grins and kneels next to his face to position his cock over Tony’s mouth. Slowly he starts pushing in, until he hits the back of Tony’s throat. Just as he moved to pull out again, Tony grabbed his thigh and kept him where he was. 

“You’re such a slut, aren’t you Tony? Barely legal and already begging to be filled with five cocks. Maybe that’s what we should do, hmm? Fill you up with as many dicks as possible.” Under him, Steve sees Tony’s eyes widen at the idea. 

Without breaking the eye contact he speaks, “Buck, what do you think? Should we put two cocks in his dirty little hole?” 

Next to him, he hears Clint moaning loudly as he comes. “Heard that, doll? Clint just came while thinking about your tight hole, stuffed to the brim. Do you want that, honey?”

This time, Steve completely pulls out to let Tony answer verbally. “Yes, please. Fill me with as many cocks as possible. I want it.” He moans once again, Bucky pushed the second finger in. 

Steve grins wickedly and slides his cock back in. “You’re such a good slut, taking everything we’re willing to give to you.” Without missing a beat Steve started shallowly thrusting into Tony’s mouth. 

His face contorts with pleasure, and after a few more thrusts he cums down Tony’s throat. He then carefully lifts himself of his face, to let Tony breath again. Bucky added a third finger, Tony didn’t even notice it, too busy sucking Steve off. Clint was still in his chair, now giving Bruce a handjob. Being the only not enhanced person in the room (besides Tony) he was only able to come once (unlike Steve and Bucky who could go the whole night if they wanted to). Thor, in the meantime, wrapped two fingers around the base of Tony’s cock and his balls to keep him from coming. Tony groans and wriggles around on the bed, but Steve’s strong grip on his hips keeps him from moving too much, while Bucky slides in the fourth finger, gradually stretching Tony. 

When he is satisfied with his work, he pulls out and wipes his slick fingers on the bedsheet next to him. 

“He’s ready. Who wants to go first?”, he declares loudly. 

“I’m the prince of Asgard. I’m gonna use this glorious hole first!” Thor’s voice booms. 

Steve lovingly strokes a hand through Tony’s hair. “You still on board with this?” he silently asks. 

Immediately Tony nods, “Yes, please. Thor and Bruce should go first.” 

Bruce looks relieved by that information, his cock leaking pre-cum and looking painfully hard. Thor coaxes Tony into sitting up, so he can place him in his lap. Thor slowly lowers Tony down and impales him on his long, thick cock. After a few moments adjusting, Tony begins to bounce on Thor’s cock, groaning and panting loudly in the process. The long dick hit his prostate dead on every time he goes down.

Clint carefully begins sliding a lubed up finger into his hole, next to Thor’s cock. Tony trashes his head to the side, moaning loudly. His cock’s achingly hard, but without anybody touching it, he can’t cum. Clint keeps stretching his hole open, until three of his fingers fit in next to Thor’s cock. Bruce slowly approaches the three of them and carefully guides Clint’s hand out of Tony. Tony’s been reduced to a moaning mess at this point, he can’t form any coherent words. All he can think of are Thor and Bruce’s cocks, now slipping into his loose hole together. It hurt, at first but after he adjusts to the stretch, Tony feels like flying. His hole’s stretched open and full, filled to the brim, just like Steve promised earlier. 

Panting, he leans his head against Thor’s shoulder. The god lies back, changing the angle so that the head of his cock presses against Tony’s prostate. Without hurrying, Bruce and Thor start thrusting into the pliant body between them. Bucky climbs up the bed until he was at the same height as Tony’s face and strokes his cheek softly. 

“Hey, doll. Do you want to suck me off?” It takes Tony some time to process the question. 

His mind feels fuzzy and warm, like it was filled with honey. “Yeah, please, lemme suck you off.” 

Eagerly he opens his mouth and swallows Bucky’s cock down. Bucky moans loudly as Tony’s throat tightens around his length. Blindly he grabs to his left until he touches Steve’s cock. He uses his slightly colder metal hand to make a fist for Steve to fuck into. The super-soldiers moan loudly as they both come. 

Soon enough Tony follows, even though he doesn’t even notices, too deep down in his headspace. Due to Tony clenching tightly while coming, Thor and Bruce release at the same time into Tony’s hole. They pull out painstakingly slow, leaving Tony’s gaping hole to clench around nothing but their cum. Exhausted, Tony closes his eyes, but suddenly he feels another cock prodding at his stretched-out entrance. Confused he opened his eyes again, to see Clint fondly staring down at him. 

“Is that alright?” Tony just nods and let’s his eyes flutter close. 

The overstimulation hurt, but he doesn’t register it. Steve sits down next to his face and strokes his hair and face, again and again telling him that he’s a good boy and did so well for them. Clint grunts loudly as he comes, scrunching up his face as he added to the mess filling Tony’s ass.

Cautiously Steve cleans Tony’s stomach and thighs with a wet towel and then quickly wipes himself down. After everybody’s been cleaned off, they all cuddle around Tony, keeping up a steady stream of praise, to slowly guide him out of his headspace. Bruce forces him to drink a bottle of water and then feeds him little bites of a chocolate bar.

They all fall asleep soon after that, holding each other close. Tony right in the middle, protected by them. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back


End file.
